


Lazy Sundays

by sunflower_swan



Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: Fred and Hermione enjoy a lazy day on the couch.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961629
Kudos: 9
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Lazy Sundays

Hermione let out a soft yawn and snuggled closer into Fred’s side. She loved how she fit under his arm, like they were adjacent pieces of a puzzle.

“One more?” she asked.

They had been lazing on the soft sofa all morning binge-watching Netflix -- only getting up if it was vitally necessary. It was so comfy here, cuddling with Fred, that she didn’t care to ever move.

Fred pulled her close and pressed his lips to the top of her head. “Let me know when you’re hungry, and we’ll order something delivered.”

This was the most glorious, blissfully lazy day.


End file.
